Closer And Closer
by HappyNeko
Summary: Hidan meets his new neighbor, Kakuzu. He is forced to stay at Kakuzu's house. At first they do not get along very well, but then they get closer and closer...(KakuHida) Rated T because of Hidan's language.
1. Meeting The New Guy

**A/N:**

**I really love this pairing! At some point Hidan and Kakuzu might be OOC.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Wake up! Remember what we're doing today?" My mom called me from downstairs.

"Shut up..." I shouted back, but she ignored me.

I looked at the clock. _10:00 AM._

I curled up in my bed and used my pillow to block her annoying voice. I must have kicked off my blanket, because I couldn't find it on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I heard my dad enter the room, but I pretend I didn't notice him.

"Your room looks like a tornado was here..." He muttered under his breath. He tried to jump over the pile of worn clothes on the floor, but he failed and landed softly in a pile of jeans. I opened my eyes to see my dad laying on the floor, making a snow angel in my dirty clothes. I snickered at the sight.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I laughed.

"Nothing...Do all sixteen year olds these days decorate their bedroom floors with clothes?" He sat up and scratched his messy, silver hair. He grinned and snatched the pillow from my hands.

"Get up, your mother is getting angry. Remember we're going to meet our new neighbor today?"

Oh Lord Jashin, **no.**

Some new guy just moved into the old house next to us. My mom wants to go greet him, even though we don't know anything about him, except where he lives. My parents are one of those weird people who talks to strangers freely, as if everyone in the world is _nice_ and _harmless._ Is that how all Christians think like? If so, I'm glad I'm a Jashinist.

I sighed and shooed my dad out of the room. I got dressed into a white T-shirt and ripped jeans. I couldn't tell if they are dirty and worn or clean, but I didn't really care. I put on my necklace with Jashin's symbol. I quickly brushed my teeth with really minty toothpaste, I hate the taste of mint in my mouth, but my parents like them. I gelled back my silver hair, washed my face and rushed down stairs.

My mom was already waiting next to the door that leads outside. She was wearing her cross pendant. I rolled my eyes at her formal looking outfit. She gave me a look and started to open the door.

"I don't get any breakfast?" My mom ignored me and kept on walking. Unlike my dad, Mom doesn't get along with me very well.

Brown leaves covered the porch, it was late fall, and my high school just started Fall Vacation. I was starting to think that wearing a T-shirt was a bad idea.

Since the house was only a few yards away from ours, I walked through the front yard and arrived on the neighbor's porch in no time. While my parents walked around the yard and onto the sidewalk, I took out my cell phone and texted Deidara. He has been my best friend since middle school.

_"I'm meeting my new neighbor today, text me back as soon as possible so I can have an excuse to leave."_ I pressed the enter button and carefully placed my phone back into my back pocket.

When my parents finally caught up with me, my arms were tucked inside my shirt. It was cold out there! My dad laughed and told me how he used to do something like that, my mom forced me to take my arms out and wear my clothes the right way. Fuck. I can't survive in this cold.

I looked for a doorbell to ring, but then I realized there wasn't any so I knocked on the door. We waited for a moment, then I decided to take a picture of the old house and send it to Deidara. I took out my phone and tried to take a picture. Now that I focus on the house, it looks really cheap and old. I bet the moment I step inside, the whole house would break down! I took a picture and sent it to Deidara.

"Who are you texting, Hidan?" My dad asked, looking into my phone.

"Deidara Iwa." I replied.

"You mean that Iwa kid that set off illegal fireworks in the neighborhood?" My mom asked.

I nodded. Deidara really likes fireworks, and he didn't know it was illegal. We were only innocent 12 year olds.

"I thought the Iwa family went camping this fall." Dad said.

"Deidara decided to stay with his grandparents instead."

My Mom looked like she was about to comment on something, but the door opened.

**"What the fuck!?"** I blurted out.

The guy who came out of the door had dark skin, chocolate brown hair going down to his shoulder, emerald green eyes, and he had stitches all over his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just some jeans. He kind of looked good actually, but he could act in a horror movie.

"Hello, I am Mr. Jinguji, this is my wife, and my son, Hidan. Nice to meet you, we are your new neighbors." My dad greeted him cheerfully. He held out his hand, and the guy shook it.

"My name is Kakuzu Kurosawa." He said, he didn't sound too cheerful. His voice was deep and emotionless. I liked it.

"Why do you have fucking stitches all over your body?" I asked as politely as I can. My mom glared at me though, I can feel her eyes burning my neck.

Kakuzu grinned and laughed a little. "Aren't you a little too young to be saying bad words? You're fourteen, right?"

"No! I'm sixteen, stupid! I can say whatever I want, whenever I want, and to whoever I want!" I pointed at his face and smirked. "Judging by your face, I'm guessing you're about 1000 years old."

The grin on his face disappeared. "For your information, I'm only twenty. I'm four years older than you." He muttered_ "stupid"_ at me, but I don't think my parents heard him.

My mom's face lit up. "I think you two would become _good friends._" She said.

Kakuzu looked at my mom, then back at me. He made a face, I knew he what he was thinking. _"She's kidding, right?"_

"Maybe Hidan can stay here over tonight!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"What!? Why!?" I wanted to scream at my mom. I **can't** stay with this ugly dude!

"Well..." My parents gave each other an uneasy look "We decided not to tell you because we knew you would want to stay with that Iwa kid, but we're going on a little trip to see Grandma..."

Grandma didn't really like me. She always complained about the words I use. I complained about her old women smell in her house. We don't get along, at all.

I sighed. "But why_ him_?" I asked.

My dad patted my head, messing up my hair. "You'll be lonely, and you need new friends."

"But-" I started, but my parents didn't want to argue with me.

"In one or two hours, we'll be going to Grandma's. Mr. Kurosawa, I'll pay you. Please! " My mom pleaded.

Kakuzu smiled and suddenly seemed...excited?

"I'll be more than happy to babysit your kid!" He said joyfully. "But, um, I need money, you know. How much are you willing to pay?"

This guy just wanted the fucking money! For what, watching a sixteen year old?

"We'll pay you...20 dollars." My dad held out a 20 dollar bill.

Kakuzu looked a little disappointed, but he accepted it anyway.

"The kid can can come over my house now, if you want." He said.

My parents nodded and thanked him. I groaned and followed Kakuzu inside. Before I went in, I shot a glare at my parents. If I die with boredom or something, it's _their_ fault.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I picked out some random last names for Hidan and Kakuzu, but if you have a better idea tell me. ^^**

**The story would get better and better, I promise!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Kakuzu and His House

**Hidan's POV**

The house looked worse inside. The walls that was once white was brown, the carpet had stains, and he hardly had anything in the whole fucking house! There was a dining table, chairs, a sofa in the first floor.

I looked around the room, hoping I'll find something to entertain me. He didn't have any fucking books, magazines, computers, TVs, and he didn't even have a radio. This guy has no fucking life, how does he survive?

"Don't you have anything in your house!?"

"I only buy the stuff I truly need. Buying stuff for entertainment is a waste of money." he said.

I knew it. I'm going to die with boredom.

I layed down on the sofa and took out my phone and stared at the screen like a zombie. Fuck. Deidara didn't reply yet. That bitch, he must be enjoying his Granny's cookies and ignoring me or something. Or maybe he got in trouble again by setting of fireworks. Whatever the reason, I hope he texts me soon, he's my only hope to survive here.

I could see Kakuzu staring down at me from the corner of my eye. He leaned into the sofa and smiled. At first I just ignored him, then I began to feel uncomfortable.

I sighed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said without looking away from the screen. I tried to sound like I didn't care, but I actually cared a lot. _What was he up to?_

"Hey kid," He snatched my phone from my hands, "if you stop using those ugly words, I'll give you back the phone."

"What the fuck dude!?" I got up and tried to get my phone back, but he was too fast. _"Give it back!"_

I chased him upstairs up to the second floor. The stairs squeaked. The second floor was pretty much the same as the first floor; completely empty, except the bathroom and the small room with a bed. Kakuzu ran into the bedroom. I followed him. He opened a small metal box and slipped my phone inside. He grinned as if he had stolen a pirate's treasure.

"Hey!" I snatched the box, but it was already too late. He has already closed it and locked it.

This guy was crazy. Seriously. The last time I chased people around the house was when I was 10, and he calls _me_ a kid.

I started to yell at him. "What the fu-" But he interrupted me. He took the box I was holding and placed it on his bed.

"Stop using those words, and you'll get your phone back." He crossed his arms and shooed me out of the room.

"Fudge." I said and walked out of the room. I really hate this guy now, he's treating me like a_ Preschooler_!

Kakuzu and I sat on a chair downstairs, we sat face to face. I watched him count his money, there was nothing better to do at his dead house.

"Twenty, twenty one, twenty two..." He counted until he finally reached two hundred. I was half asleep, and half listening to him.

"Hey, kid, what do you want for lunch?" he asked. The word "lunch" woke me up. It was _1:40 PM_, good thing I had a watch with me, because Kakuzu only had one clock which was upstairs in bedroom.

"Umm..." I thought for a moment. I thought about getting pizza, or maybe just a sandwich. Before I could decide, Kakuzu chose for me.

"You know what? Let's just get McDonalds. It's cheap and it's just a few blocks away from here." He went up stairs, and came back down wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"You wanna come, or do you want to stay here?" He asked just before opening the door.

I decided to stay here. I slumped into my seat. No way I'm going to let the public see me with that _freak!_

Kakuzu just shrugged and left.

I stared at the room for about two minutes, then I jumped on the sofa and laid down. Maybe I should have went with him. I was getting bored already.

I got up and started to walk around the house. There had to be something that would entertain me. Then I remembered the cell phone. I ran upstairs and into Kakuzu's bedroom. I found the box on the bed, right where he left it. I tried to open it again, but of course it was locked. I used all my strengths, but I wasn't strong enough. I gave up and laid down on the bed. I dropped the box on the floor.

I felt something hard and rectangular under the blankets. I looked under the sheets, and found a little book...

It looked old, like the house. It was brown and the cover was made out of leather. It was titled "Kakuzu Kurosawa" and under his name wrote "Do not open! This is private!"

I smirked. Private, eh? Is it a diary? I was about to open the book, but I heard the door open down stairs. It was already _2:00_. I hid the book back under the sheets and placed everything back into place and left the room the way it was when I came in.

I ran down the stairs and stumbled my way down. Kakuzu sat on the sofa with a hamburger in his hand. I tried to act normal, hoping he wouldn't ask what I was doing upstairs. I sat down next to him. He handed me a hamburger. I unwrapped it and looked inside.

"This has pickles and mustard on it! I hate pickles and mustard!" I stared at my hamburger for a long time. Now _I'm_ acting like a kid, but I couldn't help it. I really hated pickles in my hamburgers. It tasted so weird, I'd rather eat my dad's burnt pancakes. Ugh.

"Here."

I looked at Kakuzu. He held out his hamburger. I think he was trying to smile, but it kind of looked crooked and creepy.

"Wanna switch, kid? It doesn't have any pickles or mustard." He placed the hamburger on my lap and took mine.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked. I thought he was acting very suspicious...Was it a trick?

I looked inside the hamburger, just in case.

He shrugged. "I like pickles and mustard. I'm not being nice to _you_, idiot, I'm being nice to _myself_." he took a bite out of the hamburger and munched on it happily.

I knew it. He was just being selfish! Well, at least we both got what we wanted.

I began to eat too. I realized how hungry I was, since I didn't eat breakfast. Kakuzu and I shared some french fries. Lunch wasn't so bad. Having McDanold every meal wasn't a bad idea. After lunch, I had another thought...

_I wonder if I'll ever find out what's in the book..._

* * *

**A/N: **

**A lot happened in this chapter. **

**I decided not to use "fuck" so much, I don't like that word. So, Hidan would not say "fuck" as often, and it might make him kind of...nice? He would probably use "fudge" or whatever instead. I think it sounds funny:**

**Hidan: FUDGE YOU! X(**

**Anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Park

**Hidan's POV**

"I'm going to the park!" I told Kakuzu before leaving. I decided to get some fresh air, and I have nothing to do here anyway, so why not go to the park?

"Kid, wear this." He took off his shirt, and handed it to me. "It's cold out there. If you freeze to death, I'm the one who has to take you to the hospital."

I rolled my eyes and put on the shirt. I had to admit, it was really warm and cozy.

"Be back by _6:00._" He told me.

I went outside, and slammed the door behind me, just for fun. I felt a little bit warmer than before. I got on the sidewalk and headed towards the park. It'll only take about five or ten minutes. I looked at my watch, _2:30 PM._

I started to think about Kakuzu's book. _What was in there?_ Maybe he confesses his true love, or maybe his first kiss? No, that's too girly. Maybe it had embarrassing stuff about him. Maybe he has dark secrets. No, he's not "dark" at all, he's just selfish and loves money. I thought of more stuff that might be in his book.

I finally reached the park. I looked around, there was the slide, swings, a jungle jim...and there was a bench, all the way on the other side. I decided to sit there until I find something to do.

I ran to the other side of the park, I was only a few feet away from the bench, but two strangers sat on it. They took up the whole bench. One looked like a dressed up barbie girl, and the other looked like he didn't take a bath for two years.

"What the fuck dude?!" I got my hands into a fist.

"Hey, Gary, this guy is annoying me. Get him away from me." The barbie girl demanded the guy. Her voice made my ears hurt, it was so high and girly.

"Okay, Emma." The guy, Gary, stood up and pushed my chest. I almost fell, but I caught myself. My chest kind of hurt, but I pretend it didn't. The two idiots laughed like hyenas. These two were basically asking me,_ "Hey, would you like to kill me?"_, and I was going to answer,_ "YES."_

I got angry, and when I get angry, I am like an exploding volcano.

I fake punched the guy, he flinched, and while he had his eyes closed like a scaredy cat, I kicked the girl off the bench.

"Ow..." the girl looked like she was about to cry. I didn't care at all, they pushed me first after all.

"Hey!" The guy realized what happened. He ran towards me with full speed. I stepped aside at the last moment, the guy kept running, tripped and fell.

I laughed and sat down on the bench. It was cold as fuck, but I didn't care. I won it. It's mine.

The two idiots helped each other up. The girl came up to me. She lifted her hand and slapped me across my face. I could feel my cheeks burn.

_"Oopsies,_ sorry." She tried to sound innocent and cute.

I glared at her. She did her cute little laugh. I interrupted her laugh by clearing my throat, and a moment later I punched her stomach. She gasped and coughed. Her boyfriend tried to help her. I just sat on the bench, watching them.

"Hey, she started it." I said. They just glared at me and walked away. I shrugged and looked around the park.

I suddenly realized that almost everyone in the park was staring at me. Little kids, teenagers, adults; they were all staring. People started to whisper to each other, and some parents left the park with their kids. I didn't know what to do or say. I sat on the bench and sighed.

"Hidan, you are a bad boy." A voice from behind me whispered into my ears.

I turned around, surprised. Behind me stood a tall guy with black, spiky hair and an orange mask.

"Oh, it's you, Lollipop Face." I calmed down.

"I told you! My name is Tobi, not Lollipop Face!" He shook his head.

Tobi is one of Deidara's friend. He's goofy and childish. He even has a weird voice. For some reason, Deidara stays his friend. I only stay his friend because he entertains me.

"Okay, _Tobi._ Were you watching me this whole time?" I asked.

Tobi put his hands on his hips, like he did something great. "I saw the whole thing, I'm always at the park. You shouldn't fight with people!" He scolded me.

"What would_ you_ have done in this situation?" I asked.

"Tobi would have gave up his bench and went on the swings!" He said.

Swings. Swings are for little kids. Anyway, I can't fucking fit in the little swings they have here. I imagined Tobi, Kakuzu and Deidara, playing on the swings like little kids. I laughed. This guy entertains me, even without realizing it.

Tobi looked confused, but he laughed with me anyway.

Then, I got an idea.

"Hey, Tobi, if you want you can come over at my neighbor's house anytime you want."

"Really? Tobi can come?" He sounded excited.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure if _he_ would want you coming...But who cares about_ him?_"

"Who's '_he_' ?" Tobi asked.

I sighed._ "He_ is the worst guy in the world. Believe me."

Tobi shrugged and ran off to the jungle jim.

While I rested on the bench, I thought of ways I can survive with Kakuzu. Ways I can entertain myself. I already knew one way; opening his book. Who knows what kind of fun stuff is written in there? I started to think about Deidara and my cellphone. Is there another way to connect with him? I thought for a while.

I got tired and fell asleep on the bench.

"Want some snack, Hidan?" A very familiar voice came from behind me. I woke up.

I turned around. An orange mask was staring back at me. Tobi laughed and held out some dango. How long did I sleep? When did Tobi get here? See, Tobi is very mysterious and entertaining. Why can't Kakuzu be like that?

"Thanks." I took a dango and ate it.

A nice, catchy tune suddenly bursted out from Tobi's jacket. He reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone. _A cell phone._

"Hi Deidara Senpai!" He talked into it.

_Deidara._

I snatched the phone from Tobi's hand and placed it next to my ears.

"Hey, Deidara, it's me, Hidan!" I shouted into the phone.

"Oh, hey, un. Why haven't you answered any of my text messages yet? And why do you have Tobi's phone?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm staying over at my neighbor's house, and he took away my phone. Tobi and I just met in the park." I said.

"Oh, well that sucks, un. What else happened?" He asked.

I told everything that has happened in the past few hours, everything except about the book. I wanted to keep it my own little secret.

"Ah, well I hope you can survive without me, hm." I heard his laugh a little on the other side of the phone.

Finally, he says. "Could you hand the phone back to Tobi please?"

I obediently handed Tobi the phone. Deidara was a great friend, but I wish he would talk to me more often. I decided not to try to get my phone back anymore, that'll teach Deidara a lesson.

For a few minutes, I listened to their conversations, then I got bored and walked away.

It was pretty dark out there. I looked at my watch. It was _6:00 PM_ already. I stayed there longer than I expected. How long was I at that park? How long was I asleep on that bench? I hurried back to Kakuzu's house.

I opened the door and went inside. It was so dark, I could barely see the other side of the room. Kakuzu lit up candles and placed them in front of the couch. _How cheap can this guy get!?_ I took off my shirt and dropped it on a chair. Kakuzu was on the couch with a hamburger. I sat next to him, he handed me a burger.

"No pickles or mustard." he said.

I smiled and ate my dinner.

Kakuzu kept glancing at me. "Did you get in a fight today?" He asked.

"What?" How did he know?

He touched my cheeks and rubbed it slowly. I was surprised at how gentle he was.

"Ow!" It burned. I guess that girl who slapped me slapped me really hard.

Kakuzu continued to eat. I kept touching my cheeks, even though it hurt. I decided not to tell Kakuzu about what happened at the park. I just told him that it was an accident.

Dinner wasn't so bad. No vegetables, no praying, and no talking about my grades in school.

After dinner, I thought about the book again._ I need to look inside it!_

I decided to find and look at Kakuzu's book, _tonight._


	4. The Mission

**Hidan's POV**

Damn that selfish Kakuzu! I had to sleep on the couch downstairs, meanwhile he slept on that cozy bed. He didn't give me any blankets, pillows or anything! I forgot my toothbrush and pajamas, and I don't have anything to wear! This is the worst night ever. It's freezing cold down here! He refuses to turn on the heater, he said something about wasting money.

I waited until it was _12:00PM_. I watched the minute hand touch 12. Kakuzu must be asleep by now. Now's my chance to take his book.

I tiptoed up the stairs. It squeaked a little, but it wasn't that loud. I went inside his room. I found him sound asleep. I smirked at his sleeping face, he was drooling a little bit and looked like a kid._ If only I had a camera..._

I shook my head. _What was I thinking?_ I need to focus on my mission.

I couldn't get the book since Kakuzu was probably sleeping on it. I walked around the room, trying to figure out what to do. I tripped on something and fell on the floor.

I crawled under the bed before Kakuzu woke up from the loud noise. I waited a few minutes, patiently waiting for Kakuzu to fall back asleep. After I was absolutely sure that he was sleeping again, I began to crawl out of the bed. Half my body was under the bed, just in case Kakuzu wakes up again. This mission was harder than I thought.

I found the thing I tripped on. It was Kakuzu's book. He must have took it out because it was uncomfortable. I grabbed it and and opened it.

It was so dark, I couldn't see anything.

I looked around the floor, and found a flashlight on the floor, next to the bed. _Yes!_

The flashlight was small, but it was okay. I turned it on and aimed it at the first page of the book.

_August 15_

_This is my new journal! Grandpa gave it to me today because I turned 10 years old, and Grandpa says I'm smart enough to start writing..._

Wow. This journal is very old. About 10 years old. I skimmed through the pages very quickly, most of them were about school and boring stuff. I stopped at a page. I saw the word "stitches" on it.

_December 22_

_A few weeks ago I went to the hospital. Me and my dog, Lucy, were playing fetch. The ball bounced into the street, and Lucy chased after it. A big truck was coming, and I wanted to save Lucy. I got large cuts from the truck. I ended up in the hospital to get stitches, and Lucy ended up in the backyard. We built a grave for the poor dog..._

Well, now I know why he has stitches, and I also know that Kakuzu can be nice.

Poor Lucy, I always loved dogs. Too bad I never got one, I begged my parents to buy one, but my mom hated dogs. She loved cats. Deidara owns a cat, Katsu, and I hated him. He's always hissing at me. Cat lovers must be patient or something.

I started to flip the page, but I got a paper cut.

"Oooowww!" I gasped. The paper cut stung. A lot. If you ever had one, you would know it hurts more than being slapped and pushed on the chest.

I could hear Kakuzu waking up. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. I tried to crawl under the bed, but Kakuzu saw me before I could.

"H-Hidan? Is that you?"

Ah, I was busted. I hid the book under the bed, turned off the flash light and came out from under the bed.

"What were you doing under there in the middle of the night, with a flashlight?" he asked.

I had to think fast.

"I...had a bad dream...and I'm scared of the dark..." I said.

Oh crap, that was the worst thing to say. Kakuzu smiled, and he tried not to laugh. He knew I was lying. I bet I'm the worst liar he's ever met.

There was a moment of silence.

Kakuzu rolled over and made some room on his bed.

"Here." He said.

I was surprised. Is he inviting me to sleep with him!? This had to be some kind of sick joke!

"If you had a bad dream, I'll sleep with you to make you feel better...Unless you're making it up." He raised an eyebrow.

I didn't know what to do. Should I reject his offer and confess what I was actually doing, or should I sleep with him so he wont ask anymore questions?

"Uhhh..." I looked around the room, trying to think of something to say.

He sighed. "C'mon, then." He took my arm and pulled me onto the bed.

I guess I had no choice. I covered myself with a blanket and closed my eyes. I made sure I wasn't close to that freak. I was glad he doesn't snore, my parents does.

Maybe I can sneak out when Kakuzu falls asleep...

**. . .**

I woke up. It took me a moment to realize that I couldn't see anything. Kakuzu was still sleeping. I think I fell asleep before him. He hugged my head, and my face was planted into his chest. It was very comfortable actually. I have kicked off the blankets, so it was kind of chilly, but I was pretty warm because of Kakuzu. It was kind of hard to breath though...

I escaped from his deathly hug, and sat up on the bed. I took a deep breath.

I stared at the other side of the room. I was still sleepy. I looked at my thumb, the papercut still kind of stung. I decided not to show it to Kakuzu, he might ask how I got it. I looked at my watch, _10:00AM_. My parents were coming at 12:00. I smiled.

Today is the day I finally get to go back home again. I finally get to leave this jerk.

I'm so happy that I get to leave Kakuzu..._or am I?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was shorter than I was hoping it'll be...**

**This chapter was a lame excuse to have Hidan and Kakuzu sleep with each other...**

**Please Review!**


	5. Leaving

**Hidan's Mom's POV**

Staying at Mother's house was very nice. She hasn't changed a bit, she still had her lovely voice and warm smile. Father was quite happy that we didn't bring along our son.

"That good for not'ng Hidan, always cussin' at us. I would have been so angry if you brought him 'ere." he said, coughing between every few words.

"Honey, I think it's time you teach Hidan how to behave." Mother told me in a gentle voice.

My husband rolled his eyes. He thought the way Hidan was acting wasn't so bad. Hidan's attitude must've came from him.

Before my husband can say anything, Mother handed me a book. On the cover, there was a picture of a teenager boy smiling and wearing a plaid shirt and un-ripped jeans. He wore a black tie. His hair was nice and clean. This was the opposite of Hidan.

I read the title out loud, "Teaching A Teenager To Behave".

My husband's face was redder than a ripe tomato. "Our son is not a dog! He is a normal teenager, doing normal teenager things!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door, then re opened the door just so he can slam it again. The house shook and we can hear him shouting outside. I ignored him. This book could change everything! I flipped through the book , "Waking Up Early", "Cleaning The Room", "Proper Clothes". I smiled. It was perfect.

I thanked my parents.

Maybe I can finally change Hidan.

**Hidan's POV**

As I predicted, Kakuzu gave me a hamburger for breakfast. No pickles, no mustard. I was happy.

He let me borrow his sweater, since I didn't bring any. It was a little too big for me, and I had to roll up the sleeves, but it was better than wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. I kept my jeans because they were comfortable.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Looks like your mom is here..." Kakuzu stuffed his hamburger in his mouth and opened the door.

I finished my hamburger and ran outside. "Freedom!" I shouted as if I was trapped in a horrible cage. My dad laughed and messed up my hair. My mom just rolled her eyes and thanked Kakuzu.

"No problem." He said. He started to close the door, but then, he seemed to have changed his mind. He opened it and smiled. A nice smile. At me!

"You have come over anytime!" He said, then he closed the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry, this is so short!**

**I have writers block and I don't really know how to continue this, but I would continue it!**


End file.
